


wise men say

by DistantShenanigans



Series: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Trans Male Character, brief PTSD, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission wasn’t going according to plan. When Wolffe freezes up, Gregor takes command. The start of a crush was definitely not what Wolffe expected to come from that. Prequel to “Only Fools Rush In”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wise men say

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kristsune for beta reading this. 8)

Wolffe fought a smile as Sinker complained about the smell of the swamp. Of course, it would happen that during a co-op that things would go to hell. They were following the main ship to a planet that needed Republic Aid, and then all of a sudden, their ship began to fail. They managed to get most of the crew into the escape pods, but Wolffe, Boost, Sinker, Comet, Commander Gregor, Boil, Waxer and a small twi'lek pup named Numa didn't make it out. Apparently the pup wouldn't get in the pod without Boil and Waxer, despite their attempts.

Thankfully, they were all okay, though Commander Gregor _definitely_ had a limp. Unless he said something or seemed to be in need of help, however, Wolffe would let him be. _He_ was the one keeping his head clear in this shit-storm, not Wolffe.

Wolffe had tried, but froze when the memories of what happened against _Malevolence_ had come back. Poor Comet had been so confused as to what to do, but Commander Gregor shoved Comet aside, told him where to go, and pulled Wolffe with him. The eight of them had made it to the small hole in the ship's interior, made for emergency landings for critical personnel. After Commander Gregor made sure they were all okay, they checked their comms. When it came up that they weren't working, they decided to head for the rendezvous.

“Wolffe?” Comet asked quietly as they walked.

“Hm?” He asked.

“You okay?” Comet was referring to the incident on the ship. Wolffe frowned.

“I'm fine.” The commander replied.

“But-”

“Comet, I'm _fine._ Will be, at least.” He replied.

“But what happened?” Comet asked, worried.

“Our first assignment with General Plo was a literal shit-storm, worse than this.” Boost called from helping Waxer walk through the mud without dropping Numa. “The entire battalion, _gone_. Killed from the weapon or died by scouting droids or oxygen deprivation. General Skywalker and Commander Tano came for General Plo, and Wolffe, Sinker and I were lucky enough to be in the same pod as him.” Boost tripped and fell into the mud, getting giggles from Numa, though the clones were silent.

“Damn, that _is_ a shit-storm...” Boil said.

“Boil!” Waxer gave his lover a glare as Numa buried her face into his neck again. “We talked about the cursing!” Boil rolled his eyes.

“Vod...” Comet said quietly. Wolffe shook his head.

“I'll be fine, vod'ika.” He replied, lowering his voice a bit so the others wouldn't hear the rest of their conversation. “How's your chest? D'you need to take it off?” Comet winced, looking away from the commander. Wolffe frowned. “Comet, I told you-”

“I know, I know, but...” Comet's arms crossed his chest and he looked towards the others. A small sigh left Wolffe.

“You know Boost and Sinker could care less. They've seen us walk shirtless, _without it_. They've never even hinted at _thinking_ we're any different than them.”

“I _know_ , but I don't care about _them_. It's... the others, sir.” Before Wolffe could respond, Boil let out a call to Commander Gregor.

“Oy! Gregor! Waxer's being a dipshit about his binder again!”

“ _Boil!_ ” Waxer shrieked. Wolffe paused and looked over, before looking back at Comet and smiling at him.

“ _See_? No big deal. Take it off before I make Boost help you.” Boost paused, looking at Comet in horror.

“ _Comet_!” Boost cried. Gregor sighed.

“How many others need to take one off?” He asked. Wolffe made Comet raise his hand, while also raising his.

“But you put yours on like, right before we crashed?” Sinker said, looking confused.

“It's the first one.” Boost and Sinker looked at him in horror.

“Where's the other one!?”

“I gave it to Comet when he came out.” Wolffe said. Comet looked confused.

“Sir?”

“Don't worry about it.” Wolffe said, squeezing Comet's shoulder gently. “C'mon, off. The general will kill us if we don't take care of ourselves.”

“Nerra?” The twi'lek pup asked as the group stopped. Waxer handed the girl over to Boil, and soon the three were removing their armor and their fatigue shirts, leaving them in their binders. Comet hesitated, as did Waxer, but Wolffe just rolled his eyes and pulled his own off without caring about the others. Gregor and Boil weren't looking, and Boost and Sinker were immune to it by now.

“Comet, _take it off_.” Boost said as Wolffe pulled his fatigues back on. “Wolffe's right, General Plo will bust us up if you don't.” Comet sighed, but pulled his own off, and Waxer followed suit, the two quickly pulling their shirts back on. The chest armor stayed off, more so because Wolffe glared at the two when they tried to put it back on.

“Nerra Waxer?” The girl began babbling in her native tongue and Waxer just held her.

“They're like me, Numa. They're boys, too.” He told her. She nodded and laid her head on Waxer's shoulder.

They walked for another hour, before Gregor called them to stop for the night.

“Boost, Sinker, shelter duty.” Wolffe said. Both groaned.

“It was _one time_...” Sinker complained.

“It was the _only_ time we stayed dry the entire night.” Wolffe reminded them. “Go.” The two groaned again, but walked off. “Comet, go get something to start a fire with.” Comet nodded.

“Yes'sir.” He replied, heading off.

“Nerra Waxer, I wanna help him!” Numa said.

“Alright, I guess we'll help Comet.” Waxer chuckled, walking off.

“Boil, go find food so we don't starve.” Commander Gregor ordered. Boil nodded and headed off. Wolffe walked over to Commander Gregor.

“Sit, so I can check your leg.” He ordered. Commander Gregor chuckled.

“I was wondering when you'd yell at me for that.” The other commander pulled his leg armor off, then his pants. He sat down and Wolffe knelt in front of him. The whole day has been nothing but Commander Gregor leading them, giving orders and staying on top of things. Wolffe pulled his binder out from his pocket and began tearing it up and tying it to the other commander's injury. It was _definitely_ sprained, if not fractured. Their armor kept it pretty held together, though.

“Not really yelling, Commander.” Wolffe replied, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, frowning. “You know you don't have to tear that up.”

“For pulling me out.” Wolffe replied, “For taking charge when I clearly couldn't. You kept your head during this whole damned mission, when I couldn't.” He looked up at the other clone. “So, thank you.” Commander Gregor shook his head as Wolffe tied another piece of his binder off.

“I've been waiting for you to take over, actually.” Commander Gregor admitted, “Everyone's been telling me how much of a hard-ass you are and how much you hate giving up your leadership.” A snort came from Wolffe.

“I give it up freely when I trust the other person.” He replied, “Boost takes over whenever I get sick, even.”

“You trust me?” Commander Gregor asked. Wolffe looked up and found that Commander Gregor was leaning in close. He nodded, and Commander Gregor smiled softly. “Thank you. You're a good leader, Wolffe. A good man. I-”

“Nerra Gregor! Nerra Wolffe! We're back!” Both men pulled away, and Wolffe could feel that his face was burning up. Wolffe finished tying the last of the binder pieces around Commander Gregor's leg and stood.

He was gonna _kill_ Comet for interrupting them.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from I Can't Help Falling In Love (cover) by The Celtic Tenors


End file.
